Temptation
by GoonMoon
Summary: He hated her, simple as that. She was related to Dib aswell. Another reason to hate her. But why oh why did he fancy her. Her cold eyes, her brilliant purple hair. What makes her so damn interesting? First story. If it's crap I apologize. Enjoy. xx
1. School Starts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim and never will. (I wish though,) *sadeyes***

**Pairings: Gaz/Zim **

**

* * *

**

The young green Irken boy was getting ready for another boring day of 'skool', although he was taking a hell of a long time to get ready. Zim didn't want to go to school, not today at least. He had a a million better things to be doing today like say... Taking over the world? And besides _SHE _was going to be there no doubt.

Zim loved yet hated her brilliant purple hair, her cold harsh eyes that held evil, and of course they had one thing in common. They couldn't stand her brother Dib (Hey didn't everyone) . Zim just sat there in his lab waiting wondering, thinking about those, those cold yet enchanting eyes...

"MASTER! MASTER!" Cried the cute voice of G.I.R "Why ain't chu at Sccccchhhooollll yet?" He screeched loudly while going into a fit of giggles.

Zim rolled his maroon eyes while covering his non excistent ears with his hands. "I do not need to be spoken to with that type of tone you stupid good for nothing robot!" He screamed jumping up from his comfy poka dotted seat. The stupid yet adorable robot looked up at his master. He thought very very hard while rubbing his metal chin, then suddenly he smiled up at him.

"OK! I'll make you some... some WAFFLES! With grape juice on it okay?" *zoom*

In a flash G.I.R was gone and upstairs in the kitchen. Zim put his head in his hands and sighed angrily. He rememberd the last time G.I.R made waffles. It had been a very unpleasant and sticky experience. "No no G.I.R don't do that please! I'm *sigh* going to school".

Zim quickly but silently put his black wig on and made a dash to the door.

"Bye bye Master"! G.I.R called from the floor he was once again rolling on.

Zim shook his head sadly *What am I going to do with him?* he thought,

He then went out the door. The glorious walk to 'skool' took 10 minutes and yet Zim had 5 minutes to spare before class starts. He just wanted one good solid look at her without a very harsh glare or an evil smirk. Looking around anxiously he finally spotted her! There she was sitting on one of the school benches by herself away from the other annoying girls and boys that attended their school.

She was playing that vile video game contraption as always. Her style was always dark and gloomy and maybe even a tad 'Gothic' as the kids called her sometimes. But it suited her none the less. Zim walked slowly towards her, hoping to have a conversation with 'The Human Worm Baby'.

"Hiya Zim ol' buddy!" a familiar yet hated voice from behind called. Zim groaned out in frustation. _Him again!_' He thought.

"Keef monkey go away! The almighty Zim does not want to be disturbed today!". Zim said facing Keef. Keef smiled a goofy smile and began talking. "I'm having a birthday party tonight I hope you can come, there's going to be Cake, Candy and even a DJ!" By now Zim was already facing away from him and walking off leaving him still yapping away about other things that were going to be at his party.

"Bye buddy hope you can make it, if not we can have it another day!" Keef's voice called. Zim as usual didn't listen to him. He searched around for her looking anxiously around. Blast! She's gone. "THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IS NOT PLEASED"! Zim screeched to no one in particular, causing a few kids playing Handball to look over his way weirdly.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

The dreaded sound of the school bell rung in Zims non excistent ears. Sighing sadly he went to his first class of the day.


	2. Vampire Piggy's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Invader Zim and never will, maybe if the creator mysteriously died and left me the rights to own his show in his will. *shiftyeyes* Anywhoo! Chapter 2.**

Zim's first class was boring as usual, Ms Bitters yapping on about how World War 3 was just around the corner and that all the children of the world will be used as slaves. Even this creeped out Zim a tad,but he was strangely happy Gaz was sitting right in front of him this time.

He could look at the back of her beautiful head and smell her sweet sweet scent of Lavender, a scent that Zim was now addicted to. He couldn't concentrate on his work he was assigned by Ms Bitters.

"10 things that are wrong with you and why."

It was due before lunch, Zim sighed angrily, but quietly so no one would hear him. He had to do this work! Otherwise, he would get Detention.

Ms Bitters detentions are... life threatening.

From what he had heard from the kids in his class about the children that have not been seen since that detention lesson anywho. Zim quickly wrote down ten phony ideas that he thought were wrong with him, even though Zim thought he was perfect in every way possible. He decided to look at her again, she was drawing as usual. Maybe he could have a quick peek over her shoulder... No! He coudn't it's to much of a risk, if she saw him... Oh God.

'Phhhht! She wouldn't see me! The Little Worm Baby would be to focused of her work she wouldn't even see me!'

Zim thought excitedly. A slow evil grin appeared on his green face.

He looked around the classroom to see if any one saw him. Nearly every kid in the class was doing their work Ms Bitters gave them, The rest of them were whispering to each other or sleeping, one kid was dissecting a Lizard. Zim knew that it was now or never..

Zim slowly crept up soundlessly behind Gaz. Still in his seat he reached her shoulder and saw what she was drawing, she was quite an excellent artist probably because she drew all the time non stop.

Flying Cannibal Bunnies surrounded the page border along with a burning skull witch was a brilliant shade of blood red. She stopped working on her sketch Werewolf Piggy's and was writing something, Zim couldn't see what she was writing because her hand was covering her work. Finally after a few seconds of waiting she lifted her hand of the page and went back to the Piggys.

Zim looked over closer. He read what she wrote. He gasped quietly in surprise earning a smirk from the Purple headed girl. Her writing was neat and small but big enough to read, it read.

_Zim, please proceed to fuck off. xoxox Gaz._

His eyes widened, she turned to face him slowly she was still smirking evily, her eyebrows raised up high. Zim felt his cheeks grow warm *What's happening to the almight Zim?* He thought Confused. This has never happened to him before. He never felt _Embarrased._

Gaz snickered at his flushed face and returned back to her drawing skills. Zim stared at her wide eyed for a few more seconds until he got over himself. He shook his head angrily.

"Stupid Worm Baby, thinks she can beat Zim at his own game!" He whispered angrily to himself.

Five minutes later the slow whistling sound bell rang signaling lunchtime. All of the class including Ms Bitters left for lunch. Zim was all left alone; he kept on replaying that scene in his head. Gaz had known he was there the whole time and didn't tell him off or smacked him across the face. He growled out loudly in frustration, confusion and anger. He put his head on the cold school desk to relax, his eyes started to close his muscled untensed. Thinking of her gorgeous eyes made him happy. Everything was going great this was the first time in months Zim ever felt so.. So Calm.

A cackling laugh from behind made Zim open his eyes.

"Anger Issues much Zim"?

Zim yelped and stood up immediately and faced the voice. Gaz stood there in all her glory hands on her hips, smirking at the Irken child. "Stupid vile worm Baby! What are you doing here?" Growled Zim, his voice filled with anger and a hint of surprize.

Gaz slowly walked towards him, shaking her head and 'tutting'.

"Dear little Zim what you did in class was very very naughty now wasn't it?". She spoke seductivley,

She was now face to face with Zim he face edging closer and closer towards his ear. Her lips reached his nonexistent ear and Whispered. "I punish people who look at my work". Zim's breathing became quick his face flushed a bright red.

Her lips centimeters away from his. She moved forward even closer...


	3. Demetrey Vanderhugen

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hilariously funny show Invader Zim, and probably never will. Maybe? No, okay…**

_Her lips centimeters away from his. She moved forward even closer..._

Zim closed his eyes taking it all in, Inhaling Gaz's scent until...

*_BANG!*_

Zim felt a sharp strong pain in his lower back he immediately opened his eyes, shocked. There he was on the floor among a few fallen chairs and desks.

Zim screamed in pain in frustration, He looked up at the purple haired girl and sent a hateful glare towards her way. Gaz who had no emotion on her face what so ever (except for a small smirk) stood there not moving an inch, as if Zim hadn't been pushed over?

Zim quickly stood up wiping the dust and grime that went on his clothes when he crashed onto the floor.

"FOOLISH EARTH FLOWER, YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH YOU WILL PAY"!

He bellowed while pointing his sharp finger at her, Zim was beyond angry now, NO ONE does that to him. No one. Not even _her. _ Gaz simply walked passed him and headed towards the dull grey door and slammed it hard. Zim stood there fists clenched and cheeks red from anger. He saw the half broken chair that he fell onto just a few moments ago and picked it up carefully being aware not to touch the sharp bits poking out.

"ARRRRRRGGH!"

He threw the chair over the desks causing everything to fall to the floor. He looked around for more objects to destroy but this time he wanted a rodent or maybe a small child to cause serious pain to. His eyes scanned the smallish classroom one word came to his stubborn mind. **Dull.**

His fake black eyes fell upon the glass cage whom belonged to The Hamster Peepi. Zim smiled evilly he found his target.

He slowly walked towards Peepis cage. "Don't worry Peepi, this will only hurt a lot. " Zim whispered happily.

- BACK TO GAZ, A FEW HOURS LATER AFTER SCHOOL.-

Gaz walked slowly to her Crazy yet cozy house, even though it wouldn't be considered a 'family' home Gaz would not have it any other way. Dib being the loving brother that he was, wanted to walk home with her. But he also wanted to get the alleged alien that was underwater near the creek holding the Prime Minister hostage.

Gaz chuckled Dib believed _anything_ she said. She liked to walk alone, It was 'By herself time' and she needed it badly a time to think without being interrupted by overly caring brothers. A small smirk formed on her face, she thought about what she did to Zim. Did he really think she was going to kiss _Him. _Not bloody likely. Why in the world would she want to kiss that creature, he wasn't even human. Yes Gaz knew that Zim wasn't human but none the less she had bigger things to deal with, The new Death to all Potatoes IV was out soon.

But he mind wanderd onto other thoughts, like the look on Zim's face when she edged closer to him. What would it of been like to actually kiss him? Her smirk faded, she's always wondered what it would be like to kiss Zi-

She widened her eyes and shook her head hard. How dare she imagine about HIM. She shook her head again. She needed to take her mind off Zim, a hideous waste of space he was. She swung around her Dark Orange Duffle bag around and took out her Silver IPod with a Dark Purple Skin almost the same colour as her hair.

She scrolled down through her list of beloved bands and artists. But she wasn't really in a music-like mood this afternoon. She was more in a 'Think of Zim.' Afternoon. But there was no way in hell that she would think about him. So she chose a random song on shuffle and jogged to keep her mind off certain Irken boys.

She finally reached home. She heard machinery hum in the heart of the house. A small smile crept up on her pale face. Her father was home, it was very rare for her father to be home on a school afternoon.

She slowly entered the room, Professor Membrane was busy away on one of his side projects. She looked out into the gloomy hallway once more,

' _Good, Dib isn't home yet. '_

What many people including Dib didn't know was that Gaz and her father were extremely close, ever since the death of her mother Gaz and her father were very open with each other. Gaz confided within her father whenever Dib was out of the house. She knew she could trust her dad with anything. She stepped into the room. Her father heard the footsteps and turned around. A smile was on his face (Even though you couldn't see it.) He loved Dib with all his heart. But Gaz was the one he had more in common with. 'Hello sweetheart, have a nice day at school?'

'The same as usual really, few kids disappeared here and there with their bodies found a couple of hours later, but other than that it was exceptionally boring.' She replied whilst sitting up on the desk.

" Ah school these days! Back in my day we had a million things to do, don't kids ever play dodge ball anymore? " He father replied slightly annoyed that the education of today was not up to his standards.

Gaz sighed. "A few kids do but they all just gossip about worthless crap today. Like whom the hottest guy is and such. "

Professor Membrane nodded his head without looking up from his work. "Who do you find the 'hottest' my little girl?" He smirked, his daughter was growing up she was almost 12 pretty soon she'd be discovering how attractive boys were. He'd at least want to know who she fancied so if he broke her heart he could vaporize him.

Gaz's eyes widened, What kind of a question was that? She didn't like any boys at least not from her school, they were all to stupid and obsessed with revolting things. "No one dad, I don't like any boys." She replied cooly.

Professor Membrane raised an eyebrow. "Oh sweetheart, a gorgeous girl like you can have any boy she wants. There's got to be at least _one _boy that swims through your mind occasionally."

_Well there is on guy that you think about quite a lot Gaz. _Her dark mind told her. " Well... there is one boy." She began.

Professor Membrane stopped his work and looked up looking interested. "Go on." He spoke.

" Well he goes to my school, I see him every now and again but we never talk."

"Can I at least have a name or a description of this lad that has stolen my little girls heart?" Proffesor Membrane pleaded. Gaz rolled her eyes. Why oh why did her father have to be soo, _Dramatic?_ Zim hasn't stolen her heart. He just pops into her head every now and again. 'Well i'd better make up some phony name so atleast then he'll stop interrogating me.' Gaz thought.

"His name is Demetrey Dad. Demetrey Vanderhugen..." Gaz mentally scolded herself. There was no way in hell that her father would believe such crap. Proffesor Membrane smiled and nodded. Interesting name. It sounds Russian or German, that's my girl always finding the unique boys with the unique names! He's free to join us for Pizza one day, i'd love to meet him."

Gaz nodded, not wanting to say anything else about 'Demetrey'. "Cool dad i'll ask him the next time I see him, I'm going to uh study now." Professor Membrane nodded. "Have fun."

Gaz didn't either bother to reply back with her usual "It's not fun it's studying." Even though she wasn't studying. She made her way towards the TV room where a new wide screen TV lay upon the wall. Gaz turned it on and clicked through the 100 or so channels, until she saw "Monkeys with Cheese graters." Was being showed on channel 47. She had to admit it was an alright show, but in her mind the Cheese graters should be replaced with Turnips. A click of the door opening made Gaz turn towards it.

Dib came flying in yelling and ranting at how 'the Alien in the creek.' Got away. He had mud covered all over him from head to toe, and even a Snapping turtle biting tightly down on his nose. He yelped and screamed in pain and still ranted on how the alien got away. Gaz put on her angry face yet again and told Dib to shut the hell up.

Once Dib got the turtle off his nose he started to tell Gaz all over again about how he almost captured the alien. "I tell you Gaz next time i'll get him. Next time!" Dib's eyes shined with pride and determination. Gaz not even looking at Dib said coldly.

"Sure you will Dib, sure you will."


	4. Burthday Partay

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do NOT own Invader Zim or any of the characters I use in this story. Believe me I would love to but it just aint' happening folks.**

**So now we're continuing off where Gaz and Dib were inside the home. 4 chapters in like 3 days Human Worm Babies. You better like. :D**

Dib still would NOT shut up about the so called Alien in the creek. He begged Gaz to come with him for one last hunt tonight and to finally capture 'The dreaded beast.' Gaz always crankily declined as usual. Hunting aliens and other annoying shit like that wasn't her thing. Dib sighed sadly for about the hundredth time that cold November night.

All Dib wanted from her was to make her happy and be a good caring, watchful brother towards her. He had no one else except for her. His number of friends was strictly limited. She was basically the one child to sit next to him at lunch break. Gaz looked up from the gambeson contraption she was playing.

" For the last time Dib I'm not going out to that smelly, ugly looking creek. I will not ruin my new boots for the sake of capturing something that does not exist. Now if you ask again I will be angry. And you don't like to see me angry do you brother of mine?" She spoke coldly, venom dripping from her words.

Dib shuttered at the thought of Gaz being _angry._ He quietened down instantly. While calmly plopping onto the taky egg colour couch he took a glimpse of her 'new boots' they weren't new. She's had them for months, sure she's only worn them once or twice. But what's a little mud going to do to them? Nothing. She could wash them off and they'd look as good as new, but Dib knew better not to argue with Gaz. It would be a very painful argument. Literally.

Looking up at the Pumpkin styled clock on the wall Dib smiled a little. He had no less than half an hour to get ready before the party started. He's been invited to a birthday party earlier this morning, some boy named 'Keef' who he only knew off was handing out invitations freely, Dib gladly accepted and agreed to be there right on the dot. Dib got up from his seat and headed towards the stairs to where his bedroom was at.

Covered in posters of Aliens that have been sighted for the last 50 or so years and many other things of the Unexplained or 'Paranormal' this was Dib's room. His haven. His safe house. Everything in here had a special meaning to Dib, even the gram crackers on the floor meant something to him. In a way at least, He decided on an outfit that would 'wow' everyone. The same clothes he wears to school every day, but also a completely different shirt from his usual attire. A bold Lime-Green coloured shirt that had Pizza crusts sketched onto the fabric.

As Dib looked into his grime covered mirror, he smiled to himself. He was finally ready to socialize. He walked down the stairs well more like _pranced _down the stairs so to speak when he suddenly bumped into Professor Membrane.

" Ah my son you're looking swell, where are you off to at such an hour?" He asked not looking up from his hand held gadget.

" Dad I told you already this afternoon, I'm invited to a birthday party tonight." Dib sighed. Did his father ever listen to him?

" Well! I'm not letting my son go out alone on a cold dangerous night like this, not unless Gaz goes with you." Professor Membrane inquired.

At this point Gaz heard everything whilst she was still sitting on the couch. Her eye started to twitch her face spasming. Turning her head around at a 360 degree angle she spoke to her father in the coldest voice she could possibly muster.

"There is no way in hell that I am going with Meat Head to a stupid lame party dad." By now Gaz was standing up on the couch, not even Professor Membrane dared to go near her, but he was still brave enough to speak,

" I'm sorry daughter of mine but you're going with your big brother to thgis so called birthday party. You will notify me every half an hour until you arrive home. Copy?"

Gaz was steaming now, she wouldn't. She will **NOT **go to a birthday party. But that all changed when she saw how her dad was acting. It seemed he was begging behind that mask of his. He loved Dib and was only afraid of his safety. Gaz sighed and slowly calmed down.

As she got off the couch and walked up to her room to get ready she turned to her brother and spoke. "I'll go but only if we stay for no more than 2 hours, got that Fly Man?" She harshly spoke. Dib nodded afraid but yet happy that his sister was going with his. This is going to be a night to remember.


End file.
